rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tea Party/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos are all seen having a tea party together. Pyrrha: Weiss, this tea party is very lovely! What's the occasion? Weiss: (smiling) Oh, I was trying to keep it a surprise, but I can't anymore! (in sing-songy voice) Klein~~! Klein Sieben walks in holding a tray. Klein: Klein Sieben at your service. (bows) Well, Weiss' service. (shares a haughty laugh with Weiss) Weiss: Klein is our family's butler. He decided to visit Beacon for a bit. Klein: (with his eyes turning yellow) I just had to meet all of the wonderful friends Weiss is always writing home about! Ruby: Whoa! Did your eyes just change colors? Oh, that's so cool! Weiss: His eyes change color based on his personality. Blake: Well, this tea is wonderful. Klein's eyes turn pink. Klein: (bashful) Oh, stop! It's only alright, I'm sure your tea must be even more delightful! Blake: (also bashful from Klein's compliment) What? No, stop! (blushes) Suddenly, Nora slams her fist on the table, startling them. Nora: I was promised tea and crumpets! Now I don't know what crumpets is, but all I'm seeing is leaf water! Klein's eyes turn green, and he adopts a dopey expression on his face. Klein: Heh, you said "but". Nora, realizing what she just said, also gets a dopey expression. Nora: Heh, "but". Weiss: Enough! Klein, I believe you were about to tell the girls a hilarious yet inspiring story of my youth? (no response) Klein? Klein is seen sleeping with his head leaned on a sleeping Ruby, who mutters in her sleep. Ruby: No, no, no, hate tea... hate tea... Suddenly, the door slams open, revealing Winter Schnee. Winter: Weiss! Slacking again on your studies, I see! Weiss cowers as her sister stands over her. Klein: (awake again with his eyes red, with a grumpy demeanor) Now watch your tone, young lady! Your sister needs to socialize just as much as she needs to study! Don't forget I raised you too! Winter slowly backs away. '' '''Weiss:' Klein, we've met all of your personalities. (Klein's eyes turn back to normal.) So it's time for us ladies to party! Klein steps away to get something. Weiss: Now, where was I? Oh, right, so my favorite childhood memory of myself is... Klein walks back in with a cake he's about to give to Pyrrha. Suddenly, his eyes turn blue and is about to sneeze. Weiss: Wait, wasn't there one more personality? Klein sneezes, causing the door to the room to burst open. Yang Xiao Long is seen walking by as this happens. A teapot and cups are thrown to another room and Jaune Arc's voice is heard with pain. Pyrrha walks out of the room first covered in cake. Yang: Oh! Hey, Pyrrha! I hear Weiss' butler is here. What's he like? Winter walks out next with an annoyed expression on her face, followed by Blake who sighs happily, then Nora who giggles goofily, and finally a sleepwalking Ruby. Pyrrha: You've pretty much met him already... Yang watches with a confused look on her face. ---- Ruby and Yang are seen together in Beacon's courtyard. Ruby: Yang! Ah! Aren't you excited? We get to hang out with Uncle Qrow for the whole day! (Yang's eyes widen at this) The man of mystery! The king of cool! The uncle of... us! Yang: Wait, all day? (Ruby nods) I don't think I can handle that! Ruby: But, why? Unbeknownst to them, Qrow Branwen is seen flying in his avian form behind them, before transforming offscreen to his normal self. He pants in exhaustion. Ruby gets excited upon seeing him. Qrow: Hey, runt! Are you ready to hang out with the coolest uncle ever? Ruby: We sure are! Right, Yang? Yang is seen hiding behind a pillar in the back. Ruby: Yang? Huh, where'd she go? Oh, she's gonna miss all the-- Suddenly, rain pours down on Ruby, soaking her. Ruby: ... fun. Qrow's transition is shown with the text "UNLUCKY UNCLE QROW". Ruby and Qrow are shown in front of a frozen yogurt store, with the uncle carrying treats for both him and his niece. Ruby: (talking fast) Is it true that you defeated a hundred Grimm with one arm tied behind your back? Is it? Is it?! IS IT?! Qrow: (laughs) Don't be silly. (hands Ruby a frozen yogurt cone) I had both arms tied behind my back. Ruby jumps up and down excitedly, unknowingly dropping her frozen yogurt on the ground. Ruby: Haha! You're the-- Suddenly, Ruby slips on the frozen yogurt she dropped, causing her to fall on her back. Ruby: ... coolest. Later on, the uncle and niece are seen taking a stroll, with Qrow telling a story. Qrow: ... then Tai walks out without pants, and we all yelled "Surprise!" Ruby: You know, a lot of your stories seem to involve no pants. Qrow: Do they? Heh, I never noticed. Ruby stops to open up a can of TorchQuick energy drink she had in her hand, but upon opening it, it sprays her in the face. Ruby points the drink away, but it causes her to fly backwards before landing in a nearby alley. Later on, Qrow continues telling his stories while Ruby warily looks at her surroundings. Qrow: ... so, I walk right up to Ironwood and I pull his metal finger. Ruby: Uh, that seems kind of... (suddenly, a fridge drops, nearly crushing her) ... dangerous!! A boulder then falls next to them, followed by a marquee that lands in front of them. The street is shown to be a mess as junior detectives Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias run and scream frantically holding a stick of dynamite, while the Shopkeep is sweeping up his messy noodle stand. A couple of police cars with sirens blaring are seen rushing in the background. Ruby: (sighs nervously) What a nerve-wracking day! Qrow: Huh, it's funny you say that, kiddo. Any day I get to hang out with my niece is a pretty good day to me. Ruby: (smiling) Aw, Uncle Qrow. (leans in to hug him) As he hugs her, Qrow notices smoke coming from behind Ruby. He looks behind her and sees her cape on fire. Qrow quickly pats on it to put it out, leaving a black smudge on Ruby's cape. Ruby: What was that? Qrow: Don't worry about it. As Ruby turns around, Qrow nervously looks around while Sun and Neptune clear an alleyway as the dynamite goes off. Category:Transcripts